


please don't leave me

by ChocolatteKitty_Kat



Series: i like it when you sleep, for you are so beautiful yet so unaware of it [14]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, domestic AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:54:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23713960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolatteKitty_Kat/pseuds/ChocolatteKitty_Kat
Summary: "Please don't leave me," he said, his voice raspy."I'll be here as long as you need," Leorio said. His voice rumbled in his chest, against Kurapika's back where they were pressed together.Kurapika brought one of Leorio's hands to his mouth and kissed his palm. "Thank you."
Relationships: Kurapika & Leorio Paladiknight, Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Series: i like it when you sleep, for you are so beautiful yet so unaware of it [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1425757
Comments: 11
Kudos: 113





	please don't leave me

Kurapika coughed and spit one last time, then staggered to his feet and flushed the toilet. He splashed water over his face and rinsed out his mouth. He opened the door to the bathroom and found himself face-to-face with Zepile.

"You done?" the red-head grumbled, pushing past Kurapika.

"Sorry," he sighed, having decided long ago to avoid confrontation with Leorio's testy roommate, especially after midnight.

Kurapika headed back to Leorio's room. It was still dark, meaning that he hadn't woken Leorio when he ran out to throw up. He climbed carefully back into bed, trying to jostle his partner as little as possible. Despite his efforts, Leorio rolled onto his back with a noise of protest, turning his face towards Kurapika.

"Sorry," Kurapika winced, slipping under the comforter. "I didn't mean to wake you."

"'S fine," Leorio mumbled, reaching over to trace Kurapika's face with his fingers. "Why're you up anyways?"

"I didn't feel well," Kurapika admitted, gently pushing Leorio's hand away.

"Did you throw up again?" Leorio was fully awake now and sat halfway up, propping himself up on an elbow.

Kurapika nodded, pressing his face into the pillow.

Leorio rested a gentle, warm hand on Kurapika's arm. "How do you feel now? Do you need anything?"

"No," Kurapika mumbled. "I just want to sleep." He crawled forward, pressing himself up against Leorio.

Leorio wrapped his arms around Kurapika and rolled back, keeping Kurapika on top of him. He cradled Kurapika's too-thin figure against his own, and reached down to pull the comforter back up and over them both.

.*.*.*.*.*.

When Leorio woke up in the morning, Kurapika was on the other side of the bed, hunched into a ball. He rolled over to him and bent down to kiss Kurapika's jaw, just under his ear. As he started to roll away, Kurapika's hand shot out, as fast as lightning, and caught hold of his wrist.

"Please don't leave me," he said, his voice raspy.

Leorio was all too happy to oblige, pulling Kurapika back into his arms and pressing their bodies together. He kissed Kurapika's jaw again, nuzzling against his neck. Kurapika slipped his fingers through Leorio's, clutching his hands like they were his lifeline.

"I'll be here as long as you need," Leorio said. His voice rumbled in his chest, against Kurapika's back where they were pressed together.

Kurapika brought one of Leorio's hands to his mouth and kissed his palm. "Thank you."

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Hunter X Hunter, Kurapika, or Leorio, but I do own this story!!! Cross-posting to ChocolatteKitty-Kat on FFnet and Ao3, and @maliciousbubbl3s on Tumblr.


End file.
